Stand in the rain
by diggingupbones
Summary: Don’t cry.” She whispered quietly to herself, with a small wavering voice. Stand up when it's all crashing down. Stand through the pain, you know how. After Booth's "death." What Brennan went through.


**STAND IN THE RAIN.**

**A/N**: Okay, this fiction is suppose to take place right after the episode where Booth got shot and 'died'. I was listening to this amazing song by Superchic[k] "Stand in the rain". I placed some parts of the song occasionally in _italic's_. And I started to get this fiction played out in my mind, but it took me MONTHS just to type it out. Soo… Here it is. Enjoy.

*Five days after Booth got shot and 'died'." 

She tried to coat the throbbing sting of loosing her partner by working with greater diligence than usual. After hearing the news about her partner's death, the stun of the incident sent her home, to her apartment where she laid restless. Even when her eyes did manage to close, horrid visions of event haunted her dreams. The following morning, Brennan went to the Jeffersonian where she stayed, refusing to leave. There, she stayed for the past four days, taking showers in the decontamination showers and eating what others left behind in the kitchen that they had either forgotten about, or figured someone else would either finish it, or toss it when it began to grow fungus. But most of the time, she didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She examined each bone, as if it was going to bring Booth back to her. Finally, after four days straight, and examining precisely 10 complete skeletons thoroughly, she left the Jeffersonian. Stepping out into the chilly night air, with the slight drizzle of rain, it felt like such relief to her overworked brain. Sighing, she walked to her car and stepped inside and drove to her apartment, not realizing that she was being followed…

When she reached her apartment, it was close to 4:30 a.m. Exhausted, Brennan Stepped out of her car, into the now pouring rain. Taking a few steps, toward her building she stopped. The agonizing pain of loosing her partner, finally truly sunk into her heart.

"Don't cry." She whispered quietly to herself, with a small wavering voice.

"_She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, it feels like its all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she feels if she cries that first tear the tears won't stop raining down." _

Booth, watched her from a distance, wondering why his partner was standing in the pouring rain, as if she was unable to take another step. Having just been released hours before, from the hospital Booth decided that he needed to see his partner, even if it was against protocol. He gave Dr. Sweets a list of whom to tell he was alive, not actually dead and directly under Rebecca's and Parker's name was his partners. But he didn't trust Dr. Sweets. He knew he had a twisted mind, and he wanted to be sure that his partner truly knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't go into the Jeffersonian, as it was he was breaking the 'rules' – no need to extend the extent of his code of behavior by going into a building where everybody who knew him thought he was dead.

"Why is she just STANDING there, in the freezing rain?" Booth mumbled to himself.

"_So stand in the rain stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down stand through the pain and one day when thoughts can't be found, You stand in the rain."_

A loud sob escaped Brennan's throat, as the tears streamed down her face, mixing in with the rain, they fell to the ground. Unable to stand her ground any longer, she fell on her knees, sobbing.

"_She won't make a sound alone in this fight with herself and the fears, whispering if she stands; she'll fall down. She wants to be found, the only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down."_

Booth watched as his partner slowly fell down to the ground, sitting on her legs, her face looking down at the dark pavement.

"What is she doing?" Booth wondered, deciding to head over to his partner to find out. The closer to her he got, he realized what was going on as he heard her grief-stricken sobs.

Brennan didn't hear her partner come up behind her. She couldn't comprehend anything; all she felt was the agony in her heart, slowly, drowning her. Booth knelt down behind his partner, placing his sturdy arms around her shaking torso.

"Hey, Bones… Shh… It's okay." Booth whispered quietly in her ear, hoping to comfort her.

Brennan felt Booth's familiar arms being wrapped around her body, and for a moment she thought she was hallucinating. It wasn't until she felt his warm breath tickle her ear as his soft words penetrated throughout her body that she realized that she wasn't imagining him. Realizing it was him, who was holding her sent a wave of emotions throughout her body. Joy. Thrill. Contentment. Peace. Perplexity. Anger. Hurt. Not knowing how to respond to all the emotions all Brennan could do was turn and look at her partner's face, searching for answers. Was this a cruel dream she was having? It didn't feel like a dream.. But he was supposed to be dead! "How could he be holding me if he's dead, unless it's a dream?" She wondered to herself.

"I'm sorry Bones. I thought you knew." Booth said, sincerely, but with a slight edge to his voice. "When I get a hold of Dr. Sweets…" Booth thought to himself, infuriated.

Realizing that it WASN'T a dream, Brennan threw herself deep into Booth's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"I.. I thou-ght yo-uu we'rre ddead!" Brennan exclaimed hysterically.

Booth's heart broke hearing his partner's upset voice. He should have never trusted Dr. Sweets. Actually, he DIDN'T trust Sweets –this was exactly why he followed her home.

"I'm sorry." Booth explained. "I thought you knew. I told Dr. Sweets to let you know…" Booth started to say.

"Why did you fake your death Booth?" Was all Brennan wanted to know at the time. How could he do this to her? She had been living through anguish the past five days, thinking it was because of her that he 'died'. When all along he was alive and nobody bothered to tell her?

"It's hard to explain. I didn't want to do it, but the FBI forced me to. They're trying to…" Booth stopped. "Look, it's cold out here, and you're getting all wet – why don't we go up to your apartment and eat something warm, and I'll explain it all to you hmm?" Booth said, holding on to her still.

Brennan looked up at her partner, and nodded. She knew that Booth obviously thought that she knew he was alive. She couldn't be angry with him.

Booth gently helped Brennan to her feet, and he started to lead her towards the building, but she stopped to face him. Looking deeply into his brown eyes, she fought back every urge to kiss him. But how would he react? No, she couldn't do it. He didn't feel the same way, as she did, she thought.

Booth searched Brennan's hazel eyes, for why she stopped him. Rain was falling down her hair and onto her beautiful face. Booth bit his tongue, fighting every urge to reach out and kiss her. But how would she react? No, he couldn't do it. She only thought of him as her work partner – nothing more. Booth thought to himself.

Instead, both embraced each other, once more in the rain. Their feelings for each other were both still silently hidden from each other. For a little while, at least…

END

**A/N**: Soo… What did you guys think? I know you're probably mad because it didn't end with a romantic ending… But SO many fictions (Okay, so most of mine also…) end with them as a couple, and I wanted to do something a little different. And for all you romantic birds out there, the ending DOES leave the hint that they will eventually be together. (Just not in this fiction, because it's finished – sorry.) I hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!

_I do not own the song "Stand in the rain" Nor do I own "Bones." Superchic[k] and Bones owns them! _


End file.
